Sabes a café
by CherryValh
Summary: Edward no pudo apartar los ojos de las delgadas y bien torneadas piernas de su compañera de trabajo...subió los ojos y observó su espalda baja -¡Le estas mirando el trasero!-exclamó una divertida voz...Bella se sonrojó y deseó hundirse bajo la tierra..


_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

* * *

**Este shoot es para mi amada Jessy Lilian Swan Cullen...Feliz Twi cumpleaños! =)...espero que la hayas pasado bien y te guste tu regalito...muchos besos!**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Sabes a café_**

* * *

Todas las mañanas Bella Swan despertaba con su ya habitual dolor de espalda, se recargaba en el borde de su cama y abría ampliamente los ojos permitiendo que la radiante luz del sol de New York golpeara su rostro para terminar con aquel ritual utilizado todas las mañanas con el fin de despertar.

Tomó una reconfortante ducha y se vistió con un vestido gris de falda suelta y ajustado debajo del busto que acariciaba levemente sus rodillas, maquilló su rostro con rubor sin darle mayor importancia, una mínima porción de rímel y labial en barra para sus labios, tomó las llaves de su amado auto, sacudió su cabello delante del espejo y sonrió ante la conforme figura que reflejaba su día a día, hoy era miércoles y la tarea de terminar con el proyecto principal del periódico la enfrentaba con ansias de ser terminado.

.

A tan solo cuatro cuadras y contemporáneamente con ella, un bello hombre de cabellos cobrizos y ojos penetrantes despertaba con pereza, estiraba sus fuertes brazos y bostezaba quitándose con ello los últimos resquicios de cansancio y sueño, parpadeó varias veces y caminó hacia el baño con su cómoda pijama de pantalones de algodón, tomó también una agradable ducha permitiendo que sus músculos se relajaran en contacto con el agua, sacudió su húmedo cabello y limpió con la punta de su lengua una gota, residuo de la ducha, de sus carnosos y sonrosados labios, tomó una camisa negra y pantalones del mismo color, una corbata en tono plateado, acomodó su chaqueta alrededor de su brazo y peinó su desordenado cabello con los largos dedos que poseía, sonrió seductoramente ante el espejo y abandonó la residencia sintiendo la textura del volante perteneciente a su amado volvo.

.

Bella llegó a tiempo a su empleo y se vio dentro de su oficina en tan solo unos segundos, casi al instante comenzó con el arduo trabajo de reemplazar todos los archivos físicos e introducirlos en la computadora.

-¡Hey!-la saludó su muy amable compañero mientras el sonrojo se apropiaba de sus mejillas, le sonrió en respuesta y agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

Edward Cullen era uno de los hombres más perfectos que jamás había conocido en su vida, llevaba su trabajo a las mil maravillas y salía exitoso de cualquier reportaje que se le encargaba, era amable, educado, sonreía todo el tiempo y la hacía reír a cada instante, y sobretodo conseguía algo que ningún hombre en esta tierra lograría jamás, ponerla nerviosa.

Muy dentro de su corazón, la muchacha era tímida, pero por el medio en que se manejaba tenía la obligación de permanecer impasible y fuerte, sonreía cuando tenía que hacerlo y con el paso del tiempo aprendió a fingir su agrado por las personas, casi nadie la intimidaba y se mostraba como una mujer fuerte, pero con Edward todo era distinto, su cercanía con él hacía que su corazón palpitara a cien kilómetros luz y las manos le sudaran de nerviosismo, le sonreía todo el tiempo y le resultaba difícil fingir algo con él, pensó que si tal vez fuera una persona desagradable su respuesta con él habría sido igual que con el resto de hombres a quienes conocía, pero para su mala suerte él era todo un caballero, sincero, la cuidaba y muchas veces habían salido a cenar en plan de amigos, el problema en todo ello es que la castaña habría llegado a mirarlo desde lejos y amar todos sus gestos, la fragancia que despedía cuando caminaba cerca de ella, el profundo tono de sus verdes ojos, cuando golpeteaba la mesa con los dedos por algún error en el reporte que revisaba, o simplemente cuando la miraba y sonreía para después volver los ojos a la pantalla.

Despejó de su cabeza todas aquellas ideas y regresó toda su atención al programa en que trabajaba, según su jefe, Carlisle Cullen, que a fin de cuentas resultaba siendo el padre adoptivo de su compañero de oficina, todo el departamento de archivos tenía que desaparecer de un modo físico para dar paso a la época de la tecnología en el periódico "The hour", así que por esa única razón se encontraba encerrada en aquel pequeño sitio con su perfecto compañero, ambos, tiempos atrás trabajaban como reporteros libres, pero al ser los más eficientes, Carlisle les entregó una dura labor.

Revisó varias veces la carpeta de cartulina amarilla que reposaba sobre su escritorio y frunció el ceño, debido a un error de la última encargada de los archivos, un libro donado al equipo estaba extraviado y se vio en la necesidad de bajar a la bodega para obtener el registro de la entrega y poder certificar la pérdida del libro en el programa, se levantó de golpe de su silla giratoria y caminó hacia la salida con paso decidido.

.

En cuanto Edward la vio atravesar esa puerta una fresca oleada de perfume con fragancia a fresas golpeó todos sus sentidos y aturdió su cerebro por varios minutos, después se echó a correr tras ella.

Bella Swan era perfecta para él, y lo peor de todo es que lo sabía, la forma de sus delgadas curvas, su cabello achocolatado cayendo como cascada en su espalda, sus tímidas sonrisas y los profundos pozos que tenía por ojos lo hipnotizaban irremediablemente dejándolo a merced de su voluntad.

Las dos únicas veces que la invitó a salir utilizó con ella un tono casual para demostrarle que la cena podía transcurrir en tranquilidad, y así lo había comprobado, la comida y sobretodo su compañía fueron exquisitas, pero al final de la velada había deseado comérsela a besos de golpe y dejar fluir todos los sentimientos que afloraban en su interior, pero se sentía algo inseguro en cuanto a su reacción, así que tanto la salida a beber un simple café, y la complicada cena en un restaurante italiano habían terminado con un insatisfactorio beso en la mejilla.

Avanzó varios departamentos y llegó a la recepción, preguntó por ella y le contestaron de inmediato con tan solo una llamada, al parecer necesitaba un documento de la bodega y se encontraba en el segundo subsuelo.

Tomó el ascensor con prisa por verse de nuevo inmiscuido en tan perfecta mujer y la encontró empujando una escalera con dirección a unos altos libreros.

Sonrió mirándola indefensa y se acercó a ayudarla, en cuanto ella lo vio le sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí Cullen?-le preguntó jugando con su zapato derecho seguramente mientras pensaba que él no la observaba.

-Saliste de golpe de la oficina y pensé que algo malo te ocurrió así que te busqué para cerciorarme-se alzó de hombros-y quería saber porque me abandonaste.

Ella se rió invadiendo el ambiente con su musical risa.

-No te abandoné-le aseguró empujando la escalera con ayuda del cobrizo-y si lo hubiera hecho sería por una buena razón.

-¿Cuál es?-le preguntó el muchacho ayudándola a subir los escalones evitando que no cayera, a pesar de todo ella resbaló en el tercero y perdió el equilibrio así que jadeó cerrando fuertemente los ojos esperando triste la dolorosa caída.

Edward se encargó de acunar su menudo cuerpo entre esos fuertes brazos que tenía impregnando todo su aroma en ella y sonriéndole satisfactoriamente al sentir sus pequeñas manos atarse a su camisa.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó con voz dulce logrando que ella abriera sus ojos.

Ella asintió y en ese instante se perdió varias veces en aquel tentador chocolate que rodeaba sus ojos y lo llamaba con ansias.

-Edward-le susurró la castaña con las mejillas teñidas de carmín-¿Te importaría bajarme?

El negó con la cabeza y se avergonzó.

-Por supuesto, perdona, es que…

-No hay problema-ella negó con un gesto de su mano-pero realmente necesito el archivo.

-Entonces deja que te ayude a subir-le sugirió el muchacho extendiéndole la derecha para impulsarla.

-Gracias-murmuró escuetamente para después sostenerse fuerte y comenzar a buscar la carpeta entre las tantas de su misma clase en aquel librero.

Edward no pudo apartar los ojos de las delgadas y bien torneadas piernas de su compañera de trabajo, los zapatos negros de tacón eran algo altos y le otorgaban firmeza a las pálidas pantorrillas de Bella, él deseó poder tomarla en brazos y besarla al menos una vez para colocar una de sus manos en aquellos muslos que descansaban dentro de la falda de su vestido, subió los ojos discretamente y observó su espalda baja mientras sus pupilas se ennegrecían del deseo.

-¡Le estas mirando el trasero!-exclamó una fuerte voz desde el umbral de la puerta.

El cobrizo apartó la mirada avergonzado y se giró para encarar a su adorada hermana.

.

Bella escuchó ese grito no tan distante y posó sus mirada en la menuda chica de cabellos azabache y facciones finas que tan bien conocía, no por ser empleada del periódico, simplemente por ser la hija adolescente de su jefe.

-Hola Alice-saludó con una mano-¿Por qué gritaste?

-Mi hermano te veía el trasero-le contestó riéndose.

Bella se sonrojó de repente y deseó con todas las fuerzas de su alma tocar el suelo con sus perfectos tacones para salir huyendo de esa bodega, apretó los ojos cerrándolos y llenó sus pulmones de aire.

-¿Qué dices?-le preguntó nerviosa entrelazando los dedos de sus manos una y otra vez.

-Lo que oíste-le respondió una muy respondiente Alice-mi hermano estaba….

-¿Edward?-le llamó mirando su espalda bien definida a través de aquella delgada camisa.

El cobrizo bufó y salió del lugar jalando del brazo de su hermana menor.

Bella, muy al contrario, se quedó observando cómo ambos Cullen desaparecían por la puerta dejándola completamente anonada.

Recogió el archivo y regresó a su oficina sin poder creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, llegó a su escritorio y encontró el de enfrente vacío, suspiró y continuó con sus labores intentando ahuyentar las ideas que bailaban dentro de su cabeza.

¿Edward…? Eso no podía ser cierto, no tenía lógica, él era el hombre más atractivo que conocía y no podría fijarse en alguien tan simple como ella, pensó que no le faltaba autoestima, se quería mucho a sí misma, estaba conforme con su cuerpo y su cabello, incluso con su personalidad y su carrera, pero le…le aterraba la idea de que a él también le agradaran esas cosas de ella, sincerándose consigo misma Bella concluyó que durante todos estos años había perdido la práctica con los hombres, y seguramente sufría de cierto ataque de paranoia por el gran efecto que Edward producía en ella, nunca en su vida había conocido a alguien tan maravilloso y tenerlo cerca le afectaba, negó con la cabeza y olvidó todas sus ideas encerrándolas en un viejo y oscuro cajón dentro de su memoria.

Las horas pasaron sin darle tregua y continuó con su trabajo golpeteando las teclas insistentemente mientras miles de archivadores se llenaban dentro de la computadora y desaparecían de la bodega del subsuelo, la hora del almuerzo pasó volando y ella ni siquiera le prestó atención, su mirada y todos sus pensamientos, mientras se alimentaba del escueto sándwich que tenía en sus manos, se concentraban en un solo punto, el inminente vacío en el escritorio delante de sus ojos.

Edward no volvió durante todo el día, y ella terminó con su taza de café nocturna, tomó su chaqueta, las llaves de su auto y se marchó del edificio con la decepción grabada en la mirada.

En cuanto llegó al estacionamiento decidió llevarse algo de trabajo a casa, así que abandonó su bolsa en el asiento del copiloto y regresó a buen paso hacia su oficina, se adentró en el lugar y tomó varias carpetas llenas de información, regresó la vista al escritorio de Edward y descubrió que tan solo reposaba allí la computadora de oficina y unos cuantos papeles, nada de sus pertenencias.

Con fastidio pensó que él aprovechó, por extrañas razones, su salida y se marchó antes de que ella lo pudiera interceptar, frunció el ceño y regresó a su auto no sin antes susurrar la palabra _cobarde_ azotando la puerta de la oficina.

.

Edward habló durante casi media hora con su pequeña hermana escuchando las burlas y molestos retos de la niña por el mal gesto de observar el trasero de una mujer sin siquiera pensar en sus sentimientos, se divirtió al escucharla e incluso almorzaron juntos en la tarde, aunque por dentro se alegraba del gesto de su hermana, extrañó la soda de fresa y comer un sándwich de pavo con Bella.

Antes de regresar a su oficina fue interceptado por su padre, un hombre sonriente de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, muy agradable por supuesto, charló con su hijo acerca del proyecto para poner fin a la bodega que mantenían en el subsuelo, Edward le comentó los avances durante un buen tiempo mientras bebían café y comentaban amenamente sobre el buen trabajo de Bella, el muchacho decidió comentarle a su padre sobre su interés en ella y Carlisle le aconsejó que se diera prisa bromeando con él.

Al final de la tarde Edward regresó a su oficina y la encontró solitaria pero conservando el maravilloso aroma a fresas, sonrió y tomó sus pertenencias, condujo hacia su casa en silencio mientras la agradable melodía de Debussy invadía sus oídos y pensó en Bella el resto del camino, incluso cuando llegó a su departamento, bebió una taza de café caliente con mucha crema recordando aquella noche cuando bebieron dos deliciosos capuchinos en un establecimiento cercana al edificio donde trabajaban, esa noche un involuntario bigote de crema se dibujó sobre los labios de la muchacha y el adoró el tono de sus mejillas al sonrojarse.

Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y tomó su móvil en la mano, buscó el número de la castaña y la llamó.

.

Bella tomó una relajante ducha recogiendo su cabello, se vistió con unos pantalones de tela y una blusa de algodón, se acomodó debajo del amplio edredón de su cama y cerró los ojos escuchando el dulcificante sonido del viento filtrarse por el borde de su ventana, pronto un profundo sueño la invadió, pero se vio obligada a caminar hacia su mesa de noche presa de una llamada entrante en su teléfono celular.

_Calling._

_Edward Cullen._

Se sorprendió al leer su nombre mientras mordía su labio inferior, sus manos temblaron varias veces oscilando la posibilidad de abandonar el móvil en su lugar, pero presa de un impulso, contestó la llamada llevándose su teléfono al oído.

-Hola-susurró con voz seria.

-¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? Es decir, claro que eres tú-el muchacho sonaba algo nervioso a través del teléfono y a ella se le escapó una sonrisa mientras las comisuras de sus labios amenazaban con estirarse aún más-Em…yo me preguntaba… ¿Bella, te agradaría cenar conmigo esta noche?

Los ojos de la muchacha desbordaron de alegría y observó su reloj despertador rápidamente.

-Son las nueve-susurró como respuesta con voz alegre.

-¿No te importa la hora cierto?

-Creo que bastará con un café-le contestó tímidamente.

-¡Perfecto!-exclamó él con alegría-pasare por ti dentro de media hora, ¿es suficiente tiempo?

-Está bien-le contestó ella-esperaré por ti.

En cuanto ella cortó la llamada una enorme carcajada abandonó sus pulmones y empezó a saltar poseídamente por toda la habitación hacia su armario, escogió unos vaqueros negros, una blusa azul de mangas largas y una chaqueta blanca, peinó su cabello hacia el lado derecho dejando su hombro descubierto y sonrió en cuanto el timbre retumbó por la estancia.

.

Edward condujo hacia la casa de Bella con la emoción palpitando dentro de su cuerpo, y en cuanto llegó al edificio llamó a la puerta con ansias de verla.

En cuanto el inconfundible olor a fresas invadió sus fosas nasales sonrió con ansias y se deleitó mirándola varios segundos, lo cierto es que no tenía una sola gota de maquillaje, pero lucía más radiante que esa misma mañana, su cabello caía a un lado de su rostro dejando la mejilla izquierda libre, no le importó mucho la ropa que llevaba pero le agradó en grandes cantidades el hermoso contraste del azul con su pálida piel, le extendió la mano y besó su mejilla libre con mucho cuidado.

La cafetería era realmente acogedora, pero ninguno de los dos sentía deseos de quedarse allí, Edward ansiaba besarla enseguida, pero no quería tantos testigos presentes pues eso podría ponerla nerviosa y él no cumpliría su objetivo de entonces, Bella por su parte odiaba el permanente sonrojo que se había instalado en sus mejillas, pero amaba los gestos de Edward y el café del lugar, y sin duda alguna deseaba besarlo por alguna extraña razón, sentía la necesidad de acariciar los perfectos y suaves labios de Edward amoldados a los suyos, y por instinto, tanto él como ella acercaron sus rostros con cada palabra que amainaba el ambiente.

-¿Te agradó el lugar?-le susurró el cobrizo mirándola de frente.

Ella asintió y le sonrió.

-Me gusta esta cafetería, por alguna razón su café tiene un sabor diferente.

-A mí también me agrada el lugar, pero siento que hay mucha gente aquí-su comentario fue un suave murmullo, y sin poder detenerse, Edward levantó su mano derecha y acarició delicadamente la mejilla de la castaña.

Bella cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación y tomó la mano de Edward entrelazándola con la suya, aún actuando por impulso.

-Salgamos de aquí-le pidió amablemente él a ella sonriéndole y retirando su mano.

La castaña asintió y tomados de la mano caminaron hacia la caja, el cobrizo canceló la cuenta y en menos de dos minutos ambos se encontraban caminando por el parque sonriendo felices.

-¿Te molesta…? ¿Te molesta que acaricie tu mejilla?-le preguntó Edward acercándose a ella cuando se detuvieron y tomaron asiento en una banca debajo del cedro más grande del lugar.

-No-susurró ella tímidamente- ¿A ti…? ¿A ti te molestó que entrelazara nuestras manos?

-Por supuesto que no-le contestó él sonriéndole arrebatadoramente-en realidad me encanta.

La muchacha rió avergonzada y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él inhalando su esencia tan masculina y tan embriagadora a la vez.

-Perdón-murmuró él besando sus cabellos-por dejarte todo el día sola en la oficina.

-¿Porqué te marchaste de la bodega?-le preguntó ella levantando su rostro.

-Estaba molesto conmigo mismo-se rió y la miró con amor en los ojos-me vi descubierto en mi travesura como un niño de cuatro años que teme a la mirada castigadora de mamá.

-Entonces tu…-Bella dejó la frase incompleta avergonzada y apretando los ojos de nuevo.

El se acercó a su oído mientras ella permanecía quieta en su lugar y le susurró:

-Si-su caliente aliento embriagó los sentidos de la joven obligando su cabeza a reposar de nuevo en el fuerte pecho de él.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-le preguntó Edward acariciando su brazo derecho-¿Te sientes incómoda o…?

-Estoy avergonzada-le confesó la castaña en un tono de voz muy bajito.

-No tienes de que-le susurró él sonriéndole.

Ella rió tímidamente y levantó la vista para poder observarlo a los ojos y comprobar que no le mentía, y haciéndolo solo encontró en ellos ternura y amor, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y besó castamente sus labios a pesar de que su rostro y cuello ardían terriblemente.

Edward en su fuero interno saltaba de alegría, abrazó la cintura de Bella y la acercó aún más a su cuerpo convirtiendo su beso en uno mucho más demandante y pasional, acarició los labios de la joven con necesidad pero sin perder detalle de la suave textura de ellos, ella por su parte anudó sus manos jalando algunos mechones de su cobrizo cabello y profundizaron el beso embriagados en la esencia del otro sin dejar de experimentar el terremoto que sacudió sus cuerpos mientras sus lenguas danzaban emocionadas y llenas de alegría, cada uno se dedicó a explorar la boca del otro con necesidad y deseo saboreando ese beso como si fuera el primero de muchos.

-Sabes a café-repitieron ambos en un susurro después de separarse por falta de oxígeno con su frente apoyada en la del otro, se miraron a los ojos y rieron.

* * *

**Hi!**

**Si alguien leyó esta locura de mi cabeza-que espero les haya gustado-no olviden dar click en el globito amarillo de abajo y dejar un limmmdo review! XD...siempre que los leo me sacan una gran sonrisa... **

**un beso**

**valhe**


End file.
